Cyclonis and her Genie
by PariahDark
Summary: While searching an ancient tomb Cyclonis finds a certain genie named Piper. Now bound to Cyclonis, Piper goes about trying to grant her wishes while trying to become closer to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Cyclonis**

It was three years to the day when I last spoke with my grandmother. She had been growing weaker and weaker in her old age so she decided to pass the title of master down to me sooner than I had expected. One of the few things she said to me before she passed was that there were objects of power hidden through Atmosia that I should reclaim for Cyclonia, but there was one object that I should claim for myself. So here I am three years later searching this long forgotten tomb hidden deep in Terra Gruesomes for some object that may or may not even be here. Entering some room with a alter in the middle I pull out the map she had given me

"Well the map says once I reach the room with the alter I should see that which will guide my way."

I look up from the map and make my over to the alter before placing my hand on it. This minute I do the alter lights up red and a large section of floor in front of me slides apart revealing stairs leading into the darkness.

I pull out my staff to light the way as I start to descend stair after stair all the while wondering if this was even worth it. Nearly after an hour of walking the stairs empty into another room, but this room was filled with angry looking statues along the walls with some ancient skeletal remains through the room. In the middle of the room floating five feet from the ground was a beautiful dark skinned girl wearing a long purple dress that stopped at her knees along with two silver bracelets on her wrists. Before I do something stupid I pull out the map and read what was written down.

"Once you reach the chamber beneath the temple you must reach the center off the room without touching the floor or you will trigger the lethal traps."

I reach for my staff and levitate over the floor and to the center of the room and stopping just mere feet from the girl. When I do reach her I discover that she seemed to be about my age and more beautiful than I thought. Slowly I reach out my hand and grab hers which immediately wakes her up. As if by magic the moment she wakes up she transformers into a cloud of purple smoke before reappearing behind me and hugging me.

"Thank you so much! I've been trapped down her for centuries"

She says as I struggle to break free from her hug, but the moment I do I turn and face her wanting some answers, but the smile she was giving me made me a bit nervous.

"Okay who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Sorry where are my manners my name is Piper and I am a genie" she says with a bow

"What is a genie?"

"A genie is a being of magic that grants the wishes of their master and seeing as you've woken me from my slumber you are now my master"

Before I have time to respond to this she lunges forward tacking me to the ground before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. At first I try to push her off but as it turned out she was much stronger than I was and to tell the truth I was actually enjoying the experience, but she soon stops kissing me as her body glows with a white light that flows from her down her arms and into her bracelets that snap and fall to the ground.

"And with that I am now bound to you master" she says looking at me and the eyes and smiling

She gets off of me and helps me up

"Okay what the heck was that all about?" I say as I wipe some dust off or me

She looks at me confused before her eyes widen and cheeks redden.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I forget to tell you of the binding didn't I?"

I merely nod at her which sends her into a panic

"I'm such an idiot! Rule one of the genie code is to tell your master about the binding first before binding yourself to them, but I've been down here so long and I just got so excited that I finally have a cute girl as a master that I just forgot." She then starts to pace and mumble other things in a dialect I couldn't understand but for some strange reason I could hear bits and pieces of what she was saying.

"I didn't even ask if she would be my master so now if she decides she doesn't want me my powers would be locked away and I'd be trapped down here again."

At hearing this I couldn't help but feel bad for her knowing that I literally was the key to her freedom so I do something I've never done before and pull her into a hug surprising her.

"I don't really understand this but seeing as you just stole my fist kiss I'll have you take responsibility and stay with me."

As I pull away I wipe the tears she had cried when I told her she could stay.

"Thank you master"

"Cyclonis please call me Cyclonis"

She nods and I look around before letting out a sigh

"I wish we didn't have to walk back through the temple and across the terra just to get home."

"Oh I can do that!" she hugs me as she and I turn to purple smoke and when I open my eyes I was in my room back on Cyclonia.

"Did you just teleport us?"

"You did wish to be home and it's my duty to grant all of your wishes and desires."

I take a moment to steady myself before sitting down and motioning for her to do the same.

"Okay Piper know that we're home please explain this whole situation to me so I can understand"

"Well because you freed me I'm bound by the laws of the genies to serve and fulfill your every wish until you die or no longer want me around."

"Okay that I understand but what about the binding thing?"

"That makes sure that I only grant your wishes and also makes my magic channeled through you"

"Huh?"

"It just means when I need to recharge my magic I have to become intimate with you."

I nearly choke when I hear this.

"You mean when you get low on magic we would have to… you know…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence I was so embarrassed which Piper seemed to find amusing

"Well not that exactly I mean kissing would work just fine, but I think it's a fair deal you get every wish granted and I get have lots of fun with a pretty girl."


	2. First Wishes

**Cyclonis**

When I opened my eyes the following morning I didn't expect to be greeted by the smiling face of my genie or to discover that not only was she cuddled next to me, but also that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

This fact was proven to me when I reacted out of impulse and jumped out of the bed knocking the blanket from both of us.

"What are you doing naked in my bed!?"

With a puff of smoke she vanished from the bed and appeared next to me.

"Well this room does only have one bed" she says pointing to the bed

"But why are you naked?"

She looks down as if just discovering this before waving her hands and unleashing a cloud of purple smoke that travels up her body. When it disperses she's wearing purple pants and a long sleeved black shirt that exposed her belly.

"Better?"

It takes me a few moments but eventually I was able to stop staring at her long enough to nod.

"Good then I can finally lay down some rules about wishing"

"Wait there are rules about wishing?"

"Yeah a few centuries back a few people did some things that made us come up with certain rules for us to follow like the binding for our magic."

She reaches into one of her sleeves and pulls out a small black book and flips to a random page.

"Rule one: now wishing to bring back the dead"

I wouldn't have to worry about that seeing as the only person I would want back was a person that was emotionally dead inside.

"Rule two: no immorality believe me it's overrated"

"You're immortal but you look about my age?"

"I'm magic so I can't really age or die, I can only be sealed away until somebody wakes me up. Now rule three: I can't kill anybody, I can hurt people do a certain degree but I can't take their life."

Mentally I was thankful for this last rule because even though I have a reputation of a cold-hearted monster but I don't want anybody to die I just want to bring order to this chaotic world.

"Alright fine is there anything else you need to tell me.

"Other than the fact that you're cute when you're angry nothing comes to mind"

My only reply to that was to blush and grab the nearest object and throw it at her which turned out to be a pillow that I had knocked off the bed when I bolted.

"Just shut and come on the staff will have breakfast ready by now and I have a very busy day ahead of me."

I reach for the door knob but get intercepted by Piper who slams it shut and blocks it with her body.  
"Wait! I just remembered something really important! No matter what you can't tell anybody that I'm a genie or that you're my master."

"And why is that?"

"If you tell anyone that I'm a genie not only will all you wishes be undone but I'll be sealed back underground for no less for a century"

"Well we can't have that so I need to think of a way for you to be by my side through the day without anyone becoming suspicious. Piper I have my fist wish"

At the mention of a solution she lights up and gives me a quick hug before jumping back and waiting for my wish.

"Can you affect people's memories and minds?"

She pulls out her book to check before giving me a thumbs up.

"Then I wish that all the people of Cyclonia would believe that you were my closet friend since we were kids."

Piper closes her eyes while chanting in the strange language from earlier before her eyes glow black and she slams her hands together as a dark smoke flows from her sleeves and out the window and door. After about three minutes of standing in the smoke it all comes rushing back into the room and into her sleeves before she collapses into a chair causing me to worry.

"Piper are you alright? What just happened?" I say sitting her up a bit

"Sorry but affecting so many people with magic is pretty tricky what with me inserting myself into their memories and a few paintings…so I'm pretty wiped out and need to recharge if you know what I mean"

Without warning she wraps her hand around my head and pulls me in to a kiss. The moment our lips make contact a sensation of pure energy like nothing I've ever felt fills my body. Before I completely lose my mind kissing her I pull away and take notice of the look of disappointment on her face that turns into a mischievous smile.

"Well now that I'm recharged we should get to breakfast"

Shaking my had to knock some sense into me we get up and march down the halls all Piper gets greeted by the staff like I would be. Even some of the paintings of me have changed, now instead of me standing alone she was standing right beside me or even holding my hand.

I give her a quick look but she pretends to be innocent as we reach the dining hall to begin our meal. When the doors open we're greeted by the presence of my generals plus Ravess and her brother Snipe who as usual in the middle of an argument about something stupid.

"I already told you Snipe I need to borrow your ship so that I can negotiate with the people of Terra Tranqua without worrying about any tricks."

"Ha! Those people don't fight they only mediate all day, you only want my ship because your ride got shot out of the sky but the storm hawks last night."

"That's beside the point now give me your ship you lumbering oaf!"

Their conversation comes to a screeching halt when they take notice of us standing there.

"Ah Master Cyclonis it's an honor to eat with you this fine morning… And I see Miss Piper is back from her journey as well"

Ravess says beating her brother to the punch.

"Yeah I just got back last night so I decided to bunk with Cyclonis like I always do."

"It's good to have you back Piper finally I'll have someone to par with that doesn't break" Says snipe stuffing his mouth

Halfway through the meal a talon comes running into the room carrying a piece of paper.

"Master Cyclonis! We just received news that the dark ace was ambushed near Terra Saharr and has been reported missing along with the cargo he was transporting.

"I wish I could go one meal without something going wrong"

I say under my breath as I try to think of a way to replace what was lost. When I start to plan I hear Piper chanting before she snaps her fingers and not two seconds later the dark ace comes walking into the room his hand carrying a crate of crystals.

"As ordered I've retrieved you thunder crystals, sorry for the delay but some would be assassins tried to ambush me but I took care of them."

He states before setting down the crate before taking a seat and grabbing a plate.

"Good to see you back Piper it's been to long"

"There's nowhere I'd rather be then right here"


	3. Becoming Closer

**Piper**

After a century of being locked underground it was nice to walk about and meet all the people, even if those people were soldiers and generals who mostly complained about the sky knights. Besides that I was really enjoying spending time with Cyclonis she might be the leader of Cyclonia but to me she was my master and as her genie it was my job to make her life easier and right now she really needed it.

"As I was saying master Cyclonis we've lost three ships to the murk raiders in the last week and we've been having revolts in some of the previously conquered terras."

We've been sitting in the war room for at least an hour now listening to the reports coming in from the generals and other high ranking officers. From the way Cyclonis was squeezing her staff I had the feeling that if she got any more bad news she was likely to start using the people in this room for target practice so I did the only thing I could think of and improvised.

"Gentlemen it's been a long day and I'm sure everyone could use some rest so let's pick things up tomorrow alright?"

"But these matters must be settled" one man said before he caught the warning in my eyes and the glowing staff in Cyclonis's hands.

"On second thought these maters can wait until tomorrow"

And with that statement everyone packed up their reports leaving me to escort an exhausted and stressed Cyclonis to her room.

"That was a nightmare I swear if it's not one thing it's another with those fools."

Discarding her staff and cloak at the door she quickly made her way out to the balcony where I followed.

"You need to relax and I know just the thing." I say leaning on the rail beside her while she stares out at the never ending storms.

"I wish I could relax after the day I had but I don't think that's possible."

"Be careful what you wish for master" in a flash I moved behind her before grabbing her shoulders and applying pressure earning both a yelp of surprise and a few noises of approval

"Piper… what are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage of course"

She resisted at first probably out of embarrassment from making a few pretty undignified noises, but soon she relaxed and let me do my work while she enjoyed the moment. When I was done I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my head on her shoulder and watching the storms go by with her.

"Thanks Piper I really needed that and also thanks for ending that meeting I probably would have blasted someone if I heard any more bad news."

"It was my pleasure and so is this"

Before she knew what I was doing I had grabbed and turned her head before giving her a long and passionate kiss all the while watching her blush go from mild too extreme in all of three seconds.

In response she pulls away from me and tries and fails to calm down.

"Piper why the heck did you do that!? I know you have to replenish you magic but you didn't use that much today."

"Simple I wanted to kiss you so I did."

"But why do you always seem so happy to do it?"

"Because you're cute and I like you that's why, do you not like it when I kiss you?"

"… I don't hate it but I'm not into girls" she manages trying her best not to look at me as she says this. I knew this would be a moment I couldn't afford to pass up if I wanted to be more than just her friend or genie.

"That just means you're not interested in other girls, but tell me do you find me attractive?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"Then what's the problem?"

In response she mumbles something I can't hear so I lean in closer.

"What was that?"

"I said because I'm afraid I'll do or say something to you that might ruin everything. I only know how to deal with people by being mean and threatening them."

So that was it she's just a teenage girl being afraid to show her feelings. In response I reach down and take hold of her hands and look her in her slightly red eyes.

"Don't worry about what might happen just enjoy the here and now. Besides there's nothing you could do that would make me leave you."

"Thanks Piper but do you think you can give me some time to think about all this?"

"Take all the time you need but until then"

I go in for one last kiss before disappearing in smoke and reappearing in her study next to a stack of unsigned papers. With a small wave of my hand her stamp and pen come to live and start signing paper after paper.

"That should take care of her document problems now to deal with the other thing."

Even if I had only been here a short while I had learned about my master's fascination with crystals and her goal to build new ones. So after going over some of her notes and with a bit of magic the crystals were brought to life I even took the liberty of placing notes on crystals from long ago on her table before I made my leave.


	4. Caught in the moment

**Cyclonis**

Although Piper has only been here a short while people act as though she's been with me all my life. Even some of the oldest pictures I have of me as a child have her in them, but that's not the part that makes me uneasy it's the fact that no matter what I do I just can't get Piper out of my head. Every time I try to push her from my mind I can't help but remember the expression on her face when she thought I didn't want her which makes me want to hold her and tell her otherwise.

Leaning back in my chair I let out a massive groan at the situation I was in right now.

"What to do? I know I feel something for her but at the same time I want to just place it safe and keep her at a distance."

I say thinking aloud in an attempt figure out what to do. After looking around I finally notice that piper wasn't in the room with me.

"Huh so far she's always been in the room with me in fact so far she's barely left my side since she's been here. I wonder where she is?"

I shrug and decide to get to work on the mountain of paperwork I was putting off so I make my way to my office only to find the paperwork signed and waiting to be mailed. I didn't even need to guess to know Piper had done this so while smiling at the fact it was done and out of the way I moved over to my workstation to work on my crystals, but once again found that Piper had surprised me by figuring out the crystal formations for me while laying out blueprints for crystals I've never seen before.

"If this keeps up I might give Piper a surprise of my own"

Within a couple hours of figuring out the formula and applying the right amount of crystals into my machine it was time to see what my hard work had accomplished. Whit a push of a button the machine springs to life and starts breaking down the crystals before remaking them into a crystal from an ancient time. When the machine powered down the slot opened and a pitch black crystal slid out.

"The first darkness crystal in over a century not bad if I do say so myself."

After I put the crystal away in my vault I decided it would probably be a good idea to find out where Piper had gone off to. When I did find her I wasn't expecting her to be training with Snipe with a crystal staff down in one of the hangers or for her to be laughing like a manic as she did so.

"Come on Snipe you need to focus on your technique not just brute strength." She says flipping over head as he swings her mace.

"But my technique is brute strength! Now stay still!"

From what I could see Snipe might have strength but he was getting tired and slow while Piper was flipping around him with ease and striking at his vital spots. Clearing my throat to get their attention causes Piper to land on her back and Snip to lose his grip on his mace sending it into a nearby wall.

"Uh…" he says staring at me and then to his mace

"Just go and get it"

He runs off and tries to pry is weapon free while I help Piper to her feet.

"Enjoy your training session with Snipe?"

"Well he's strong no doubt about that but all he does his swing his mace like a barbarian how is he one of your best men?"

"He proved his strength time and again by smashing enemy fighters out of the sky with his bare fists it was soon after he broke one of his fists I gave him his mace."

We hear a few angry grunts and turn to see trying and failing to pull his mace free with both hands and his feet on the wall.

"Come on Snipe use your head" Piper screams

Instead of going to get a tool to cut around it he smashes his fist around the mace until he created a large enough circular crack and with both hands pulls the entire slab of wall out before slamming it to the ground and retrieving his mace and waving it above his head in victory.  
"Got it!"

"So is this what you've been doing while I've been searching for you all day?"

"Maybe, did you miss me?" she says in her usual playful tone

"Well I just wanted to tell you something so I needed to find you"

She dusts a bit of dust from her clothes with her hands

"And what's that?"

Before I have time to overthink my decision I pull her close and giver her a quick kiss before turning away face burning with embarrassment. I try to make a quick getaway but get pulled back into a hug by her.

"If that's how you say thanks then I'll help you out more often"

"Ha! I knew you two were together Ravess owes me twenty bucks" In all the excitement we had both forgotten that snipe was still in the room and had just seen Piper and I kiss.

"Piper I'd rather not have Snipe telling everyone what just happened."

"Way ahead of you" While Snipe was distracted Piper used her magic to lift up Snipe's mace before dropping it on his head knocking him out.

"When he comes to he shouldn't remember a thing now about what just happened does that mean what I think it does?"

"Well after a long period of debate and thinking I've come to realize that I might have some more than friendly feelings for you."

"So what you're saying is…"

"I like you okay please don't make me say anymore."

She places her hands on my shoulders before looking me in the eye.

"Don't worry I won't make my new girlfriend do something that embarrassing."


End file.
